


Leaf on the Wind

by Sharo



Series: Shorts and Prompts [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, October Prompt, Overworking, it's just your imagination, unless...?, when your build takes on a life of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: He may have been working too hard, but he's pretty sure the tree noticed.
Series: Shorts and Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Leaf on the Wind

By hour three, the sound of placing and breaking leaves was the entirety of his existence. The Omega Tree was oh so slowly filling up and green-ing out, as he ducked over and under the sprawling branches, pillared up and over with dirt before doubling back to break it out. The world smelled green around him, his hands and forearms stained with leaf sap, broken pieces scattered all over his outfit and stuck in his hair.

Six hours in he decided that he had always lived in the clouds, oak wood and leaves around him, open sky below him. He pillared less, spinning easily with his elytra as he coasted and boosted from limb to limb, feet steady in the swaying leaves. He hummed tunelessly, feeling the creaking and groaning of the tree beneath his skin, the light melody of the breeze through the leaves around him. He sang along with it, moving easily along as he filled his inventory again, the shapes already in his mind as they filled in, flowing and dancing along the outstretched wooden fingers.

The sun rose again, and he had already lost count of how many he had seen, placing another stack of leaves along the branch he was building. The sun caught in his cybernetic eye, blinding him for a tick as he stepped back from another pile of green, and there was nothing beneath his foot.

His elytra kicked out in automatic response. But he was out of rockets, and the wind buffeting him reminded him that he'd been working for hours, his shoulders stiff and not working like they should for flight. He tilted towards the massive trunk, closing his eyes and bracing for the impact, hoping tiredly that his armour would hold.

Instead there was the rustling of leaves, the scent of oak sap and the groaning of deep wood around him. The wind changed to a light laughter, soft fingers gripping his chest and wings. He wasn't sure if he sighed or the wind around him, but he was still moving through the air, a light caress around him.

And then his feet were on a familiar branch, steady on the oak wood he had placed himself. Someone tapped his shoulder and pushed him forward, catching him as his knees hit the bed.

When he opened his eyes, no one was there.

He sank into the mattress, nearly asleep before his head hit the pillow. The bright sunlight was dimmer now, somehow he had managed to create a canopy of leaves over his sleeping spot, tucked away nearer than he remembered to the strong trunk.

All around him, the Omega tree breathed in time with his slumbering breaths.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Iskall - tree - spirit


End file.
